


Worst Nightmare

by Slothssassin



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothssassin/pseuds/Slothssassin
Summary: Danse wakes up from a nightmare - good thing Nancy is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this oneshot was "Worst Nightmare"

Soaked in sweat, Danse abruptly woke up. For a brief moment he did not know where he was or what had happened. Had anything happened at all?  
He felt terrible, trembling, afraid, but slowly he realised that he was in no immediate danger. This was... yes, he was lying in a soft bed, their soft bed. The room around him took shape, silhouettes in the darkness, but still everything was as familiar to him as ever - the red sofa next to the bed, his clothes lazily thrown over it, the desk with countless files under the window....

“... Babe?”

The sleepy voice right next to him gave Danse the final assurance that everything had to be alright. Slowly, Nancy straightened up in bed, examining him with worried eyes before placing her hand on his muscular upper arm.

“Are you alright, Honey?”

Her voice was only a whisper, but it calmed Danse more than anything else. He took a deep breath and stroked his sweaty face with a large hand before taking Nancy in his arms and pulling her near. She slid closer, rested her head on his shoulder and stroked over his bare chest.

“It’s okay, don’t worry” he answered quietly “Just a nightmare…”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

Nancy hugged him tightly. Her black hair tickled Danse’s shoulder.

“I…”

He hesitated. What exactly had he been dreaming about? Incoherent images flashed through his head, not becoming clearer. Weapons, fights, death, Nancy's bloodied face... his heart began to beat fast and Danse felt his fear come back. The hand on his chest had paused. He knew Nancy was looking at him.  
“I can’t remember” he whispered “But it was the worst nightmare I’ve had in a long time.”

“I’m sorry, Honey.”

Nancy's hand had now moved up, stroking his cheek. Gratefully, Danse nestled his face against her.

“I’m here, okay?” her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

Danse gave in to the light pressure on his cheek and allowed Nancy to turn his head so they were looking at each other. She seemed worried, but her blue eyes were full of affection.

“I’m here” she said again before gently kissing him on the lips.

Thankful, Danse returned the kiss and pulled Nancy a little closer to him again. Slowly, he felt her presence driving all other thoughts from his mind, finally calming down.


End file.
